Diskussion:Anasteria
Okay, hat sich erledigt. --Val 20:44, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Name Der Name ist von einem Spielinhalt abgeleitet. Anasterian war der Vater von Keal'Thas und der letzte wahre König Silbermonds. @ Namen Die Namenswahl war beabsichtigt. Hab nicht gedacht dass das problematisch wird / werden könnte. Zu der fragwürdigkeit: ...Anasterias Großvater Rik'Thamar, ebenfalls ein angesehener Magister... Evtl. werd ich später noch etwas zufügen, dass das ganze nicht mehr fragwürdig ist. OT-PS: Ach ja, auch du bist herzlich eingeladen, deine Kommentare zu unterschreiben, Aradur, so muss man nicht in der Version nachschauen wer den Kommentar geschrieben hat. --Greiver 15:13, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) in keiner form ein versuch mich zu verstecken. bin nur etwas jungfräuflich beim thema wiki-handhabung... ich bin mir sicher, dass die hunderten arthas und legolas varianten auch absicht sind. ist trotzdem unangebracht. Wenn sich jemand Thral oder Tyrrannde nennen würde, tät ich das auch melden. Du nicht? --Aradur 21:20, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bittebitte lasst uns hier zusammenarbeiten und uns nicht gegenseitig flamen! Es gibt verschiedene Meinungen zu verschiedenen Themen - das ist schon bei weniger persönlichen Themen nicht immer so leicht. Ich weiß nicht vielleicht reagiere ich hier etwas über, aber wenn ihr wirklich so eine Diskussion führen wollt, führt sie mit den anderen destruktiven Leuten auf dem Forum. Wir bringen hier echt etwas weiter - zerstören wir uns das gute Arbeitsumfeld nicht durch Fingerpointing. Habt Spaß!! --Hegel 09:10, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) 1. ist dies der diskussionsbereich zu diesem charakter. hier sollten eben kritik anregungen und fragen stehen. 2. wäre es mal fein wenn nicht in jedes kritische wort böse absicht reininterpretiert wird. ich äußere mich dazu weil es mich stört. so wie mich powergaming und andere dinge im rp stören. mir ist wohl bewußt, dass die kritikfähigkeit der meisten leute kaum noch exestiert, aber einem Hegel sollte das klar sein... BTW: Ich kenne Deinen Bildungsgrad nicht, deswegen ein Hinweis: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georg_Wilhelm_Friedrich_Hegel Das ist es, woran die meisten die ich kenne bei Deinem Anblick denken. Und wenn es Absicht ist, hast Du mit Rollenspiel Nichts am Hut. Ist es keine Absicht, dann würde ich mir Gedanken macht. Ich fürchte nur, dass es Ersters ist. Da wundert mich es dann wieder nicht, wenn Du Dich zum Thema Namensdiskussion entsprechend einbringst. Fingerpointing? Es gibt eines Tags für Lore-unpassend. Wieso sollten dann Regelverstoßend, oder RP-unpassend nicht auch aufgezeigt werden? Und nein, ich flame nicht. das geht anders. nein ich stachel auch nicht an. denn wenn sich etwas an der situation ändert, ändert sich auch etwas an meinem post. freier informationsaustausch - freie meinungsäußerung. --Aradur 10:00, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Melden @Aradur: Ja wenn du meinst du musst mich unbedingt melden dann lass dich nicht aufhalten, ich leg keinen Wert drauf mit der selbsternannten Elite-RP-Polizei zu zanken. --Greiver 11:58, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sorry, aber ich bin weder selbsternannt noch elite und auch keine polizei. ich habe eine meinung und diese äußere ich. aber es zeigt natürlich von viel größe, wenn man sich bei einer kritik mit totschlagargumenten wehrt. einen fehler eingestehen geht ja nicht, oder? da bricht dann die ganze welt zusammen... verstehe schon. Start Hegels Antwort: Du hast recht - ich habe überreagiert. Das war wohl ein Fehler. Deshalb sei hier von meiner Seite noch gesagt: Ich respektiere Deine Meinung, teile sie aber nicht. Den Herrn Hegel kenne ich natürlich, den hatte ich bei der Erschaffung aber nicht im Sinn (das wird auch vielleicht deutlich wenn du meine Charakterbeschreibung liest) Hegel. Solche Dinge passieren eben, ich denke du hast dich vermutlich auch nicht vertippt oder nur vertippt oder gar nix von allem. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arador Du störst meine Immersion übrigens nicht. --Hegel 20:25 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bezüglich "Meinung äußern, Größe, Fehler eingestehen, etc." @Aradur: Ich würde meinen du hast auch eben meine Meinung gelesen. Ist schon in Ordnung mein großer. Weil du musst es ja wissen wenn du das als Totschlagargumente bezeichnet, schließlich wenn man schon einen Permabann (Quelle: deine Sig in den WoW-Foren) hinter sich hat muss man ja genau wissen wie man seine Meinung äußert. Außerdem weiß ich wirklich nicht wieso ich einen Fehler eingestehen sollte - oben hab ich schon geschrieben: Die Namenswahl war beabsichtigt. Anasteria'n' -> Mann. Wenn ich mir einen Blood Elf Male mit "Anastürian" gemacht hätt würd ich dich sehr gut verstehen können. Nur hier irgendwie nicht. Ich bin bisher noch nicht darauf angesprochen worden, und bisher wurde ich im RP Ernst genommen (meine Meinung eben ;). Ist in Ordnung, wenn du es nicht machst, stört mich ehrlich gesagt nicht - WoW ist für mich Fun, was es für dich ist weiß ich nicht, interessiert mich auch ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich weiß weder sonderlich viel bzgl. Lore, Alliance/Horde Player's Guide, etc. ich hab nur auf WoWWiki.com dick durchgeschmökert. Kritik nehm ich gern entgegen, und ich hab dir auch einfach zu erklären gegeben: Wenn du meinst du musst es tun, dann tu es. Mehr nicht. Wenn du es besser weißt (ist nicht verarschend gemeint oder was du evtl. auch nun immer denken magst) ist es Ok, und meine Bezeichnung für diese Leute ist einfach selbsternannte RP-Polizei. Und diese Leute respektiere ich. Nur bei der Elite hab ich das Gefühl, dass da jemand vergessen hat, dass WoW Fun machen soll. Das war meine Meinung, die meiner Meinung nicht aus irgendwelchen totschlagargumenten besteht. :) Die Gründe meines Bann liegen - entgegen mancher Meinungen - nicht bei unflätigem Verhalten, sondern, Du wirst es nicht glauben, beim befürwroten von RP. Ich wurde wegen Regeln gebannt, die es damals nicht gab - wie es in meiner Signatur steht - weil ich die Aldor zur Zuflucht für Rollenspieler machen wollte - und in gewisser Weise auch tat (nicht ohne Hilfe, aber ich habe sicherlich einen großen Anteil daran). Und das wiederum hat auch Nichts mit Elite zu tun, sondern mit einem gewissen Einsatz den ich seit fast drei Jahren für das Rollenspiel in WoW gebracht habe. Aber um all das geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass Anasterian trotz allem Spielinhalt und Hegel ein bekannter Name ist. Ich kannte Arador nicht - ist auch kein Char den ich spiele. Und wenn sich jemand ganz unabsichtlich Darthvador nennt, dann werde ich ihn auch melden, denn Unwissenheit schützt vor Strafe nicht. Ebenso würde ich einen Tyranden, Tyrando oder einen Tyrannder melden. Weil diese Namen eine Verbindung implizieren und dabei geht es bei diesen Namen. Ich kritisiere damit weder rollenspielerische Qualitäten, noch unterstelle ich die böse Absicht zum brechen der Regelen. - Aradur Es ist immer der Ton der die Musik macht - das gilt auch für das Befürworten von RP. Du schreibst offenbar in der Wahrnehmung einer Leute und auch der GMs sehr angreifend und auch wenn es nicht deine Absicht ist die rollenspielerischen Qualitäten zu kritisieren oder böse Absicht zu unterstellen, so schwingen genau diese Vorwürfe zwischen den Zeilen durch. Ich weiß: stark formulieren macht Spaß - mir auch. Aber man fällt im Netz damit auf die Schnauze. Ich find diskutieren echt gut - aber ich möchte keine persönlichen Diskussionen führen müssen - auch nicht zu Charaktern. Wir wissen einfach zu wenig über einander als dass klug wäre. Deshalb auch meine Bitte diese Diskussion auf dem Forum zu führen, wo eh nix weitergeht und nicht hier wo wir die Möglichkeit haben konstruktiv zusammenzuarbeiten. Hier geht es nur darum darzustellen was ist. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Leute die hier an diesem RP Projekt freiwillig mitarbeiten Leute sind die Rollenspiel untergraben halte ich für relativ unwahrscheinlich. Und obwohl es hier vielleicht Dinge und Namen, die dir nicht gefallen stellen sie aber trotzdem eine Wirklichkeit dar, und du spielst dieses Spiel nicht alleine. Melde meinen Namen einem GM wenns dir nicht passt, aber flame nicht durch die Gegend. Melden bringt vielleicht was - Flamen bringt uns außer Druck auf unser Herzkreislaufsystem und vielleicht einem Magengeschwür recht wenig. Und ja: in meiner Wahrnehmung flamst du schon wenn du fragst "Ich weiß nicht wie dein Bildungsgrad ist - denn damit unstellst du deinem Gegenüber auf rhetorische Weise Ungebildetheit" Das ist sehr geschickt gemacht, denn wenn man nix über Rhetorik weiß fühlt man sich nur angegriffen weiß aber net warum bzw. nicht wie man damit umgehen soll - denn die Frage steht im Raum, und man halt als Angegriffener keine Möglichkeit das wieder auszuräumen. Es ist als Frage ja schon gesagt... Und ich applaudiere dir dafür! Wunder dich aber net wenn die Leute dich nicht auf ihren Foren haben wollen oder die Ohrfeige retournieren Have Fun. --Hegel 10:25 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nochmal: Ich wurde nich wegen unpassendem Ton, oder wegen harter Worte gebannt. Ich hatte noch nie eine Forenpause. Am Tag, nachdem ich gebannt wurde, bekam ich ein mail, völlig getrennt vom Bann, in dem mich der Lead-CM bat meinen RP Guide weiterzumachen... Soviel zu einem Politikum... Denn das wars (wie ich dann später aus internen Quellen gehört habe). Bitte versucht nicht etwas in eine Geschichte reinzuinterpretieren, zu der Ihr zuwenig Informationen habt. Und von wegen ton... Ich war und bin sachlich, zwar direkt aber in keinster (beabsichtigten) Weise beleidigend. Dass Kritik heutzutage von jedem gleich als persönlicher Angriff gewertet wird, ist traurig und macht das kommunizieren nur schwerer. Die Vorwürfe schwingen zwischen den Zeilen weil sich Leute angesprochen fühlen, weil es ihnen oft durchaus klar ist - manchmal vielleicht nur unbewußt, dass der Andere recht hat, aber sie einen Fehler nicht eingestehen können. Das ist der Grund. Nicht weil ich es ihnen unterstelle. HIMMEL wie ich menschliche Kommunikation hasse. Gehts denn nicht, dass man einfach nur das sagt (UND LIEST), was man meint, ohne links rum und hinten, ohne zwischen oder vor den Zeilen? *seufzt* Ich sage und schreibe was ich meine, ich meine was ich sage und schreibe. Ich verwende Stilmittel zur Lockerungdes Textes, oder zur Anregung des Geistes. Information muß zu 100% transportiert werden, damit wenigstens 20% ankommen! Das werde ich zu meiner signatur machen... Wenn ich also sage "Ich weiß nicht wie Dein Bildungsgrad ist" und dann einen Link zu Hegel setze, meine ich damit: Ich weiß eben nicht ob Du die Person hinter einem sehr bekannten Namen kennst, denn nicht alle mögen es wissen, also hier hast Du einen Link, damit Du weißt warum ich mich an dem Namen störe. Flames sind direkte angriffe. Dinge die dazu abzielen jemanden oder seine Posts schlecht zu machen und das tue ich nicht. Mir ist wohl bewußt, dass Kommunikation über das Netz auf die reine Wortwahl zurückgesetzt wird und da helfen auch Emoticons nicht all zu viel. Aber Kommunikation ist nicht nur Ausdruckssache, sondern auch Wahrnehmung. Und die liegt beim gegenüber. Da wird es aber auch schon mehr als schwer einen Satz, der Kritik beinhaltet zu formulieren... Weil sich eben Viele sofort angegriffen fühlen. Manchmal vielleicht zu recht, aber meistens ist es völlig unnötig es als Angriff aufzufassen. Ich zumindest mache es meist deutlich, wenn ich jemanden angreife... Anyway... wir brauchen nicht, wie Du bereits sagtest, weiter darüber diskutieren. Meinetwegen kann man auch das meiste wieder löschen. Den Hinweis, dass Anasterian der Vater von Keal'Thas ist, würde ich aber schon des Informationsgehaltes wegen lassen. Denn ein Wiki basiert auf dem Prinzip der Information. Ich denke, dass man da sogar die Referenz zu Hegel aufzeigen kann und sollte. Ob es nun rechtens ist mit so einem Namen in WoW rumzulaufen oder nicht, sei mal dahingestellt - bleibt den GMs überlassen darüber zu urteilen, aber wenn man so einen Namen wählt, muß man damit rechnen, dass man deswegen Kritik einfängt. PS: Entweder sitzt du gerade in Australien, oder Deine Computer-Uhr ist falsch... ein Tag zuweit vorne ;) --Aradur 13:20 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anhang @Hegel: LOL! Das Holier than thou ist ja lustig... Es fehlt zwar das Gegenstück, aber sehr amüsant. Eine hinterhältige, aber gelungen witzige attacke... trifft auf mich zum glück nicht zu. Auch werde ich keinen Eintrag zum Thema Altruismus machen. Möchte aber darauf hinweisen, dass gerade Du, der davon spricht, hier keine Flamewars zu starten, damit durchaus, Öl, Zunder und viel Holz in rauhen Mengen zur Verfügung stellst, mit solch einem Post. :) Schreib das Gegenstück - oder schreiben wir es gemeinsam, hmh? es liegt nicht ohne grund auch in der Kategorie humor. mir ist schon klar, dass man das als Flame auslegen kann, aber manchmal muß man eben riskieren... -- Hegel 13:43 -- Hegel Hegel, in diesem Sinne möchte ich dich selber zitieren: Warum nicht hier, wo man konstruktiv für eine Sache zusammenarbeiten kann, das auch tun? Postet die gelungenen Attitüdenwitzchen doch als Unterhaltung im Forum - dort amüsieren sie. Hier lenken sie von "wichtigerem" ab. -- Llarrian